Several non-aerosol foaming devices are known which are essentially hand-held squeeze bottles of relatively small capacity. Such squeeze bottles, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,437 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,364, work well for their intended purpose but are not readily adapted for use with large containers which are considerably more economical to use.
A foam dispenser device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,564 discloses method and apparatus for producing foam with containers of greater capacity. The device provides a means of using large capacity containers for the production of high quality foam by utilizing an inner auxiliary container which is replenished with a foamable-liquid supply from a larger container. In the past, it has been a practice due to the relatively high cost of replacement of such foam producing apparatus, to resupply foamable-liquid to the foam dispensing device by replacing or refilling the larger container. However, such practices have resulted in residues of foamable-liquid being left in foam generating reservoirs and chambers for extended periods of time. Even though anti-biological chemicals are used to discourage growth of biological agents in such liquid refills, cross contamination and evolving development of resistance to such chemicals by some contaminating agents, and resulting in-foamer multiplication of those undesirable biological agents are known. In an environment where it is the express purpose of the foam to destroy all undesirable biological agents, such results of proliferating contamination and cross contamination due to long term use of a foam containing device is highly undesirable.